


The Only Cure

by Gronk_The_Gormless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hunter in a beret, Student Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gronk_The_Gormless/pseuds/Gronk_The_Gormless
Summary: Jemma happily agrees to play a role in Hunter's student film...but she soons comes to regret it.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbie Morse(implied), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 25





	The Only Cure

Jemma almost ran over a fellow student, as she burst through the heavy doors.  
She barely slowed down to apologize to the poor guy, before continuing her race down the familiar hallways of her college's science building.

It was highly uncharacteristic of her, but she was late!

While it wasn’t anything as important as a time sensitive biological experiment or an exam, she still couldn’t help but feel horrible.

Jemma had happily volunteered to help when Hunter had asked if she would play a role in his student film.  
A role that was apparently “literally made” for her.  
But she had been so consumed in her reading about a breakthrough in tissue regeneration, that she had lost all sense of time.  
And she now found herself panicking in her rush to get to the lab they were meeting in.  
If she was late she would forever be branded as a bad friend! Or worse, an unreliable friend!

She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made it to the door of the lab.  
She gave herself a moment to breathe and compose herself, before she entered.

“Hello”, she tried to smile winningly at the two occupants of the lab.  
Hunter, wearing the black beret Bobbi had threatened to burn on numerous occasions, waved her in. “Come in, come in”, he had a slightly manic smile on his face as he motioned for her to enter. “Excellent, now that I have both my acteurs we can finally begin!”

The man standing next to him cringed at Hunter’s horrible french, looking pretty uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Jemma couldn’t help a genuine smile overtake her features, he was really quite handsome, with his clear blue eyes, short sandy hair, and a nice shirt stretching over broad shoulders.

He reached out a hand towards her. “I’m Fitz.” His lips curling into a hesitant smile.  
She couldn’t help but feel a zip of excitement running through her body, at the sound of his voice and the shy smile he directed her way, “Jemma, pleased to meet you.”

“Good, good, You’ve met, now lets get to the réalisation”, Hunter interrupted with exaggerated hand gestures. “We don’t have long before the guard makes his rounds, so we’ll have to hurry!”

Jemma paled at this revelation, “Wait, you didn’t get permission to film here?”

Hunter scoffed at this, “a real artiste can’t be tamed by rules and regulations, Jemma! He must realize his vision, no matter the consequences!”

Jemma was about to speak up, she very much didn’t want to get expelled just to realize Hunter’s “vision.”  
Fitz looked like he was about to protest too, but Hunter pressed papers into their hands before they got a chance to protest.

Jemma barely had a chance to glanced down at her lines, before Hunter prompted them to their positions. 

“You’re both so perfect for your roles, it’ll be trés magnifique!”  
Jemma could feel her pulse rise again, improvisation was not one of her strengths!

As she looked up, she couldn’t help but drown in her co-stars eyes, how could eyes be this blue! Surely that was a scientific impossibility.

As she started to read the lines, she was surprised at how easy they came to her, but also at the pleasant Scottish accent Fitz had.  
The sparse conversation they had, hadn’t been enough for her to pick it up before now.  
She tried to push the feeling down, but couldn’t help the appearance of a swarm of butterflies in her stomach whenever Fitz looked in her eyes.

Focusing on the script it became quite apparent to her why Hunter had said the role was perfect for her, as “Dr. Sherinford” and “Dr. Fraser” discussed the deadly virus threatening the world.

She quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm with Fitz, she begrudgingly had to admit Hunter had written some top notch science banter (though with a rather large amount of puns, considering the life or death situation.)

Jemma felt quite in her element, playing a brilliant biologist saving the world with the help of a cute engineer.  
She put her all in, as she read the next line.

“Oh, no Dr. Fraser, I’ve been infected by the virus, and the only cure is your cock!”she proclaimed emphatically, looking at Fitz who stared back at her with his eyes wide open.

Wait, what?

She could feel a blush spreading rapidly, as her brain finally caught up to what she had just said.  
Fitz was wearing a matching blush, he kept looking between the pages of the script and her, his mouth falling slightly open.

Finally he turned to Hunter, with a furious look on his face.

“What. The. Hell!”

Hunter was cracking up, he had a hard time getting words out. “Yo-your faces!”  
Fitz almost growled as he moved closer to Hunter, gearing up to yell at him.

Jemma read further in the script, she mumbled “well, that is just bad lab protocol.”

This seemed to completely stop Fitz’ and Hunter’s discussion for a moment.

Jemma felt herself getting redder, having both men’s complete attention.  
She pointed to the script and read aloud “Dr. Fraser swept the beakers and microscope of the table to ….” Are you aware how dangerous that is, and expensive! She raised her voice, and her eyebrow, as she looked to Hunter for a defense.

“..Yeah, but also the part were it’s a porn, is a bit of a problem” Fitz added a bit befuddled.

“Oh, right” Jemma nodded, “That too, obviously...”  
She probably shouldn’t voice her actual thoughts on the idea of making a porn with Fitz.

She found it hard to meet Fitz’ eyes, so she glared at Hunter instead, “do you even have a real script?”

Hunter seemingly done having his fun nodded, and handed them the real scripts.

Jemma found it even harder to look at Fitz, as they started their line reading again.

The butterflies started up again, but this time they seemed to have moved to a lower location.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was an overwhelming success for a student film, with Bobbi playing the main character of a deadly super spy. It even gained a bit of a cult-following. 

Jemma hadn’t been able to resist, when she found out there existed fan fiction of her character.  
She currently found her in the middle of a very explicit story, detailing exactly what Dr. Sherinford got up to in the lab after hours with the handsome Dr. Fraser.

She was interrupted in her reading by a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder.  
“-at you readin’?” Her bedfellow's voice was a bit muffled as he continued to litter her skin with soft kisses.

Jemma turned over in the bed, smiling at her boyfriend, his hair a mess from sleep and his eyes still so blue. She privately wondered if she would ever stop having butterflies when he looked at her, she sure hoped not.

She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, before showing him the text on her phone.

“Jemma” Fitz sounded highly amused, as he quickly skimmed the text “are you reading porn?”  
“Erotica” she automatically corrected him, “I was just a bit curious...”  
“No, this definitely porn!” Fitz looked at her with a wide mischievous grin.

“Come to think of it, I never did give you the cure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! Also I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
